Question: Convert $2\ \dfrac{17}{28}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${2}\ {\dfrac{17}{28}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${2} + {\dfrac{17}{28}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $28$ as the fractional part ${2} \times \dfrac{28}{28} = {\dfrac{56}{28}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{56}{28}} + {\dfrac{17}{28}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{56}{28}} + {\dfrac{17}{28}} = \dfrac{73}{28}$